The structure of this invention is designed to be particularly employed in the serving of hot tea. However, the structure of this invention could be employed to serve other hot liquids, such as coffee, soup or any other similar type of hot liquid.
In the serving of a cup of tea within a restaurant, the serving person would require a teapot, a cup, and some type of a plate such as a saucer in order to transport the teabag and a lemon wedge to the customer. Because of the number of pieces which have to be served to the customer, the serving person has to make a single separate trip to the customer to just serve the customer hot tea. The serving person can, in no way, carry any other piece or item also along to the customer.
Additionally, the different number of pieces which are conventionally employed to serve hot tea to a customer, will take up quite a bit of room on the customer's table.
The structure of this invention is bound to be of a particular advantage in restaurants, and it is considered to be within the scope of this invention to use the structure of this invention in other than restaurants, such as in the home or office.